1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower for standing products comprising a support structure on which are articulated by means of substantially horizontal axes at least two mowing units each comprising a frame carrying at least one cutterbar and one conveyor belt for grouping the mown products, which mowing units can be moved about said axes of articulation from a substantially horizontal working position into a substantially vertical transport position and vice versa.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the transport position, these mowers must have a minimal total width such as to allow the users to travel without too many constraints on the roads and tracks. For this reason, the width of the conveyor belts must be reduced so that they do not protrude too much either side of the cutterbars in transport. Now, since the width of these conveyor belts largely determines the volume of the products that they can move, the working widths of these mowers are limited. Specifically, it is not possible to increase said working widths if the machines are desired to be not too exposed to the risks of clogging and blocking at the conveyor belts.